Her Eyes
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Kinzie's eyes were empty, and Hylla really wished that she could stop crying. But she couldn't. So here she was, crying like a pathetic fool into the shoulder of a girl that was practically a stranger.


**I'm going to admit that this probably isn't my best job at writing, but I wrote it a while ago. I figured that it wasn't going to get any better, even with all my revisions and stuff. So here we go, something written to honor just one of the dead people that died in San Juan, because I really didn't care about the rest of the people that died. Does that seem cold? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. **

**I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus because I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>The Queen of the Amazons cried. She cried, not caring that she was an Amazon. She was allowed emotions. Hylla was allowed to feel sad. There was nothing against crying, even if it was in front of other Amazons. Perhaps what made it seem strange was that she was not crying into the shoulder of one of her followers, but into the shoulder of a Hunter of Artemis.<p>

Hylla Ramirez-Arellano was crying into the shoulder of Thalia Grace, who simply let her cry. There didn't seem to be any judgment coming from the immortal, so it was fine, wasn't it?

Hylla quickly cursed at herself for thinking that it was fine. Because nothing was fine now. Sure, Reyna was fine for now, and that was important to help save the world from Gaea. But couldn't things have turned out a bit differently? Couldn't Orion have died without taking lives? Lives, not a life. Lives, as in the plural form of life. He had killed more than one person, but Hylla found herself only caring about one person that he had killed.

She hated him. She hated him for killing Kinzie. Yes, she was angry at him for killing others. But taking Kinzie from her was a completely different matter. He deserved to suffer eternally for taking Kinzie.

She couldn't stop crying, and she was confused as to why Thalia Grace was allowing her to cry so freely. It didn't make sense to her. Nothing was making sense anymore. All she knew was that Orion was dead and that he had taken Kinzie with him. She had no clue if Reyna would live. She had no clue if she would be allowed to stay as Queen. All she knew was Kinzie was dead, lying on the ground not too far from where Hylla stood with her face buried in Thalia's neck.

And Thalia just let her cry. The daughter of Zeus just stood there for support, not uttering a single word, as if she knew that anything she said would be blasphemous. It would be heresy. So nothing was said to Hylla as she cried, just a stiff hug from Thalia. What was left of Kinzie that could be called imperfect? The only thing that was different was the blood staining the Amazon's chest, clearly where the killing blow from Orion had been delivered. It was the sight of Kinzie's corpse that had driven Hylla tears.

"Kinzie had nice eyes," Hylla absentmindedly muttered to Thalia.

"I imagine she did" was the reply that came almost immediately. The hug had become more inviting, as if Thalia was realizing that they would be there for a while. It wasn't sympathy that Hylla felt from Thalia. No, it was more of an empathetic feeling; as if she knew exactly what Hylla's loss felt like.

"She had a nice smile too."

"I only saw her smile when she was around you." The words stabbed Hylla's heart as she felt Thalia stiffen. The Hunter realized too late what she had said. And in that second where Thalia's grip of Hylla faltered, the Amazon fell to her knees, sobs now completely shaking her entire being. There was nothing that anyone could say to make anything better, because Hylla knew that crying was the only thing she could do now.

She could never tell Kinzie a stupidly corny joke that the girl seemed to be so fond. She couldn't hear Kinzie say her name again in that way that just made her name sound absolutely fantastic. She would never see Kinzie smile again, would never see her eyes filled with life again. Realizing this to its full extent absolutely destroyed the calculating queen.

Dead like complete nothingness.

Like the ashes of an extinguished fire.

This was pathetic, Hylla told herself. This was not how a queen should behave. At least, not now. Mourning over the lost should wait until later. _Mourning over Kinzie_. Because Hylla didn't care about the rest of them. Not now, maybe not ever because of the time that they had died. Because they died at the same time as Kinzie. And Kinzie was for more important than any of the other departed Hunters or Amazons.

This was wrong. Kinzie couldn't really have died.

This was impossible. Kinzie wouldn't have left her, she couldn't have.

This was pathetic of Hylla.

And Kinzie's vacant eyes were void of all emotion.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kind of short, but it's better than going on forever with no point whatsoever.<strong>


End file.
